Ash's return what could happen?
by Angel-of-Energy
Summary: Ash is home, and his mom planned a surprise party. What could rise from it? Well, read and find out! Some unexpected twists and turns. Pokeshipping. K for... well, you'll find out, now wont you? Later chapters will be longer than first one.


**A/N: Alright, soo I'm trying out some other things other than Teen Titans. My next will be Avatar The Last Airbender. Now, I don't actually know what this story is about, I'm winging it. But, it is going to be pokeshipping, cuz I love Misty. I absolutely do. This story will not have Pokemon Black and White in it.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Pokemon, because Misty would have never left if I did!**

It was a warm summer evening. Brock and Ash were on their way home from the Sinnoh region, after saying goodbye to Dawn. They were almost home.

"Say, Ash, when we get home, what are you gonna do?" asked Brock, looking down at his younger friend. Ash then stopped and scratched the back of his head.

"Gee, I don't know. Battling is basically my whole life, huh?" He then looked at Pikachu and scratched between his ears. "What do you wanna do, Pikachu?"

"Pika Pii!" He said gleefully. Just then, Ash's stomach rumbled.

"Haha, I guess I should get something to eat first!" he said, smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah, your mom's cooking is the best. I hope she makes her pot pies." Said Brock, in some what of a trance.

"I sure hope so! Where are we now?" asked Ash.

"We're nearing the dock for the ship back to Kanto now. We should arrive in Kanto in a matter of days." Instructed Brock.

"Pika Pikachu!" exclaimed Pikachu, excited to go back home.

"I don't know about you, but I'm resting for a while when I get back home." Said Brock.

"Yeah. Hey, maybe we could visit the gyms when we get back, and compare them to Sinnoh." Suggested Ash.

"Gee Ash, is everything on your mind about pokemon battling?" asked Brock, playfully. "But yeah, that's a good idea. We could see Misty, too." Brock said, looking at the map.

"Misty? If you haven't noticed, we kinda get in fights a lot." said Ash.

"Yeah, but she's still your friend. Plus, you could battle her to see how she's grown, and show her how you have."

"Like our first battle, when I get the Cerulean gym badge." Ash stated, smiling. "Yeah, I totally want to battle Misty! Don't you, Pikachu?"

"Pikaa!" he said, pumping his fist in the air on Ash's shoulder.

"Oh look, we're here." stated Brock.

"Hey, maybe we should call home, just to make sure they know we're coming?" suggested Ash.

"Good idea. I'll go buy tickets, you call first." Brock said, walking off.

Ash went over to the video phone, and dialed his home number.

"Hello? Who- ASH! My sweetie! How are you? Is anything wrong? Are you hurt? Oh I'm so glad to see you? What did you nee-" rambled on Delia Ketchum.

"Mom! Calm down! I just wanted you to know that I'm coming home, and should be there in a couple of days." He said.

"Oh, that's great, honey! Mr. Mime! Come here, Ash is coming home! I'm so excited for your return, Ash!"

"Mime? Mime mime mime! Mr. Mime!" exclaimed Mr. Mime, unable to hold his excitement.

"Pika, pika pi!"

"Oh, hello, Pikachu! I can't wait to see you, either! I have a whole bowl of Poke treats, just for you!" said Delia. Pikachu started drooling.

"Oh, mom, I gotta go. I'll see you at home, alright?" said Ash, wanting Brock to have his turn.

"Okay sweetie! Listen, eat healthy! And don't forget to change your underwea-" started Delia, again.

"Okay mom, Bye!" said Ash quickly, as he hug up.

"Phew. Brock, your turn." Ash said, exasperated.

"Okay. Here, this is your ticket. Wait for me, I'll be on board soon." said Brock, as he started to make his phone call. Ash nodded and walked off.

Once he was inside the ship, he looked around. There were pearls strewn upon the walls, there was a polished marble ballroom dance floor, a couple of bathrooms, and a staircase.

"This place is pretty fancy, huh Pikachu?"

"Pika pii." Pikachu agreed. He then hopped off of Ash's shoulder, and started to sniff around. Ash started walking, when Pikachu spotted something.

"Pika Pikachu!"

"What is it, Pikachu?" Ash said. Then he saw it- a free, all you can eat buffet. He looked at Pikachu then said, "Race you there!"

They raced over, and started stuffing themselves.

"Pikachu!"

"It sure is good, isn't it buddy?" he said between mouthfuls.

"Figured I'd find you here." said Brock, suddenly behind him.

"Haha." He said, no time to scratch the back of his head.

"C'mon Ash, you can eat all you want tomorrow. We gotta head up stairs, they're above to close up and get moving." said Brock, finality in his voice. His mood a little dampened, Ash trudged upstairs, mumbling all the way.

"Fine… Take me away from my food….." Brock just rolled his eyes.

"Room 245…. Room 245…. Room 245-….. Oh, here it is." Brock said. He unlocked the door, opened it, and was stunned by how beautiful it was.

"Oh wow, this is a really pretty room." Ash said.

"Pikaaaa."

There was two queen sized beds, each with it's own bed side table, with two windows on each side. There was two closets, stocked with pillows and blankets. It had pearls on the border of the ceiling, and had little wave patterns on the ceiling. There was a video phone at the end of the room, and a bathroom on the right side of the room, across from the closet. There were some candles on the bedside tables.

"I've never had a room like this before," said Brock, admiring the bathroom.

"Yeah, I know, right?" said Ash, lighting a candle.

"Pika! Pika pi." said Pikachu, beckoning Ash to the window.

"Oh wow, Pikachu, you're right. The view is wonderful. There are a million stars, and the moon is full. Brock, look out your window. It's beautiful."

"Oh, Ash, you're right. It's so beautiful. But, (yawn,) I'm really tired. Goodnight." said Brock.

"Night, Brock. Goodnight, Pikachu." He said, settling into the covers, Pikachu curled into his side.

***.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* At the Ketchum household *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Delia had just gotten off of the phone with Ash.

"Oh, Mr. Mime, I'm so excited! I can't wait for my little Ashie! I'm going to make him a bunch of pot pies!"

"Mime mime! Mr. Mime!" suggested Mr. Mime.

"Oh, you're right Mr. Mime, I should throw a welcome back party! I'll go call everyone now!" she rushed away hurriedly.

'_Ring ring, ring ring….'_ "Hello? Misty?"

"Oh, hi, Ms. Ketchum. What can I do for you?"

"Well, Ash is due back in a few days, so I was wondering if you would like to help me throw a welcome back party?"

"Yeah, sure! I'd love to. The gym is closed for a couple weeks, due to summer. I'll be around tomorrow."

"Thanks, Misty!"

"No problem, Ms. Ketchum."

She then called Brock's dad.

"Delia? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just then Ash and Brock are due home in a couple days, so I was wondering if you'd like to help throw a 'Welcome Home' party."

"Ahh, sorry Delia, I'd love to, but my gym doesn't close until Friday. I'd love to come though."

"That's okay. Let's see, today's Wednesday so…. You'll be able to make it! I'm glad! Thanks!"

"Not a problem, Delia."

She then hung up and called Professor Oak.

"Oh, hello Delia, what is it?"

"Hello Professor Oak! Ash is coming home, and is supposed to arrive in a couple of days, Would you and Tracey like to help me plan it?"

"Of course, Delia! And, Gary is here, also, and he'll be more than glad to help. Well, see you around- Muk! No, don't do that! Ahhh!"

"Hi, Muk! And I'll see you, Professor Oak!"

_Hmm, _she thought, _I have a lot of planning to do. Good thing I have all of these people willing to help. Better get some sleep, now, though. _She then changed into her flannel pajamas, slipped into bed, said a quick goodnight to Mr. Mime, and fell asleep.

**Aaaaaand, cut! That's a wrap. Hoo boy, that was a challenge. But, I think I covered the aspects of Pokemon pretty well. This is new for me! Anyway, any suggestions and I will take them! Reviews would be great Anyway, the next chapter should be up soon. **

**~Angel-of-Energy**


End file.
